


like this

by Areiton



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Tony Stark, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: He loves Peter. Madly, desperately, dangerously.And he trusts him.Tony Stark Bingo: K3 Kink: Non-Penetrative





	like this

He thinks there are people--so many people--who would pay millions to see this. 

Tony Stark, naked and bound to the bed, eyes manic and bright. 

Peter's lips curve into a smile that is smug and filthy and sweet, and Tony groans behind his gag, a noise so delicious it makes Peter move, draws him up until he's straddling Tony, knees on either side of his hips, cock pressed into the hard plane of his abdomen as Peter leans down, presses a wet kiss to his throat, bites his way up to catch Tony's earlobe between his teeth. 

Being with Tony is always good, blindingly perfect. Tony has decades of experience, and it would make Peter jealous except for the part that he  _ adores _ the way his boyfriend can make him feel, the way he uses all of that experience to consistently blow Peter’s mind, and the fact that--he knows Tony loves him. 

It’s not a fleeting high school affair, this thing between them, or one of the one-night stands Tony stopped having after Pepper. 

He  _ loves  _ Peter. 

He almost died, to bring Peter back from the soul-world that Thanos had banished him and half the world to, and Peter thinks, sometimes, when Tony wraps around him in their bed, that the half the universe he brought back was just a happy side-effect--that even if they hadn’t been held in the balance, Tony would have done the same thing to bring Peter back. 

He loves Peter. Madly, desperately, dangerously. 

And he trusts him. 

Peter kisses him once, and then, “I want you to stay still, ok, baby?” 

Tony blinks at him, wild-eyed and wanting, and Peter smiles. 

And then slides down, shoves Tony’s legs apart and licks over his hole. 

Behind his gag, Tony  _ screams. _

They don’t do this often--Tony gets impatient, or Peter does--but sometimes, he sees the way Tony gets twitchy or withdrawn, his always brilliant mind racing too fast, and he drags the man into bed. 

Trail and error quickly taught him that eating Tony out was the fastest way to get him out of his head, and that tying him down was the only way Peter could get him to stay  _ still _ long enough to  _ let _ Peter eat him out. 

The fact that Peter  _ loves _ it, the whimpers and whines, the way Tony’s hips twitch and shudder until he puts a hand on his hip, and  _ holds _ him down, and god, the  _ taste,  _ the way he’s tight and hot and musky, tasting of soap and just a hint of sweat. 

He fucking  _ loved it.  _

What he loved most though was the way Tony would get desperate, his voice going high and breathless, the way his cock dribbled precome, the way he twitched and flexed against Peter’s lips and tongue, the way he  _ screamed _ when Tony finally,  _ finally _ came. 

It takes a while, but it’s worth it, worth the dazed, empty gaze and the hungry kiss, when Peter scrambles up and yanks the gag aside, when he ruts against Tony’s come slick chest and Tony eats up his moans and cries, and whispers, “Come for me, baby. Please, make a mess, god you’re so pretty all dirty--” 

And Peter does, comes across Tony’s sticky chest, shudders out his orgasm and collapses there. 

He fumbles to free Tony, and hums happily, when Tony wraps him in his arms, and kisses him, sweet and hungry, and the manic brightness in those beautiful eyes burns low and forgotten. 

The whole world might pay to see it--but this side of Tony is  _ his _ . He snuggles closer and holds on tight. 


End file.
